teen wolf crossove Gossip Girl the hidden Bass
by sue-cassandra
Summary: After Stiles was cruelly abandon by Scott after the death of Allison, Stiles decide to leave Beacon's Hills for New York. suddenly the small town boy find him self mix in Upper East Side rummor's and Scandal's and if that whas not enough there seem's to be a stalker following his every move called Gossip Girl, can Stiles survive the hard world of Manhattan ?


TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not follow the Teen Wolf canon. nor does it followed the Gossip Girl canon .Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf, Teen wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Gossip Girl belong's to writer Cecily Von

Teen Wolf crossover Gossip Girl ; The hidden Bass.

* * *

.Stiles Stilinsky was pissed ! no forget pissed he was down right furious !.

Scott his best friend since 5th grade broke their friendship for a girl ! a death girl !

After everything he when trought for him, Scott threw him out of the pack with out even listen to him !

Stiles sigthed;

''Good thing I didn't tell him about my new power's, or that I was turned completely into a Kukan Kitsune '' Stiles said smirking before his eyes flased into a silver black glow before turning to their normal color.

That's right Stiles discovered that after having the Nogitsune inside of him,he knew it was bound to leave some side effect and what a side effect it whas indeed.

after doing research on a lot of websites over Kitsune's and Nogitsune's Stiles came to the conclusion that he might be a mix between a Kukan Kitsune and a mori Kitsune, He found out that the Kukan Kitsune could manipulate shadows, and that the Mori Kitsune was a forest Kitsune so to have a Hybred Ktisune that possed both forest and void power's was unheard of .

a few month's after the death of Allison it started to happen.

the first change Stiles notice whas that his eyes change from color whenever he was really angry or just nervous.

the second change came in the form of black flames appearing out of knowhere whenever stiles was scared, stressed or just nervous, thank god those times the flames appeared he was in his room crying over Scott's betrayal,he also discovered he could go anywhere he wanted using the black flames just like the Oni did.

than his third power showed up in the form of telekinesis, but not any form of telekinesis but in the form of controling glass at will ! by just looking at the glass Stiles could make it do whatever he wanted, in the beginning it scared him but than he started to mix the black flames and made them into real defence.

his fourth power appeared in the form of black and green ligthing, it happen when Stiles was trying to fix an old Police Radio to put in his car,it scared the hell out of him, but after a few try he started to have control over his power's.

after being ignored and isolated by Scott and the pack Stiles started to take martial art's classes and sword fighting, after thinking thing's trough Stiles decided to leave Beacon's hill.

today he was sitting with his father at the dinner table,with a concern look on his face the Sherrif asks.

''Are you sure about this Stiles ? are you sure you want to leave ?''

'' ýes, I am tired about all of this, Scott betrayal, it hurt's dad, after eveyrthing I did for him he betrayal me for a girl '' Stiles said with hateful voice. he allways resend Allison for taking Scott away from him.

'' How can Scott do something like that to you ! after everything you've done for that idiot he pay you back by betraying you for a girl he barely knew ! '' the Sherrif said with a shocked look on his face , he could not believe that the pack turn on Stiles like that tthe only one still in contact with Stiles was Lydia.

'' well to tell you the truth I think Scott was looking for a way to throw me out of the pack, he just didn't have a good reason for it, and now with the dead of Allison it give him the perfect excuuse !

I saw the way he looked at me when he tought I was not looking, it was a look full of distrust and hate, he said he doesn't blame me for what happen with Allison, but deep down he does, I know he did,and the most funny thing of this all is that the one at fault here is Kira's mom but he doesn't resent her for what she did, '' Stiles said sobbing.

Scott betrayal hit him hard.

th Sherrif hugged Stiles whispering;

'' Don''t worry, you don't need that fool ! when the situation get really difficult he WILL come looking for you, and than you can drop him just like he did to you !'' the Sherrif said smirking.

'' Thank you for beeing here for me dad '' Stiles whisper still hugging his father.

'' Hey,hey now, don't be like this Stiles, of course I would be here for you I am your father '' the Sherrif said still hugging his son.

'' thank you, I feel much better knowing that I still have my dad '' Stiles said whiping away the tear's from his eyes with a sight he continue saying;

'' don't worry at least in NYC you wont have to worry about the supernatural world '' the Sherrif said with a smile on his face.

''where are you going to live ? '' the Sherrif asks with a concerned voice.

''as soon I received my Inheritance I bought my self a 40 million dollar 2 story Penthouse in New York on the fifth Avenue, it has staff quarter's, a Gym, Library, huge walk in closet, a game room, massage room,a bowling alley, and a home theater'' Stiles finished saying with a smirked on his face.

'' that's great ! are you going to call you're Grandpa ? he will find out you're in New York as soon you start using your mom's last name '' the Sherrif said with a serious didn't want Stiles to be mix in his Grandfather's business, but he knew that once Stiles set foot in his Grandfather's territory there was nothing he could do to Stop Stiles from seeing his Granddad .

''Yeah it's better he hear from me personally than finding out about me by a third party '' Stiles said with a sight .

'' good than call him let him know you're heading his way '' the sSherrif said with a serious voice ,there was a reason why Stiles mother avoided her father like the plague.

''I wil'' Stiles said smiling.

'' Go to sleep you have a long day tommorow '' the Sherrif said leaving Stiles alone in the dining room.

''Stiles smiled before he left for his bed room.

* * *

the next day Stiles awoke up early, Stiles made healthy food for the Sherrif and than he hit the stores,he baught everything new, from silk and cashimier blouses,shirt's, and Sweater's to Kaki pant's to Jean's

He bought clothes from every brand possible,but Stiles favorites where YSL,Valentino,chanel,Gucci and Versace he liked the sophisticated look the clothes give him, now he was trully looking like an Heir of an Empire, and in a way he was since his mother was the only daughter of the Romanov Family who created the Romanov enterprises a company that was involved in shipping and cargo's .

currently Stiles was wearing white a gold tip collar shirt with a dark wash straight cut jean's ,with a black belt and a Medusa head buckle with white Slide on Pallazo sneaker.

All the clothes he was currently wearing where from Versace, he smirked when he notice some of the girl's from his school looking at him with shocked eyes.

'' It look's like you broke them '' the sales girl said giving Stiles the clothes in her hand's .

'' good now they know what they are missing '' Stiles said smirking at her.

he looked down at the clothes in the girl's hand's and asks.

'' Is that everything ?'' .

'' Yeah you got enough ,you can buy the rest in NYC '' the sales girl said packing in the clothes for Stiles.

'' Thank you for your help'' Stiles said before walking out of the store..

A few minutes later after putting his clothes in the wardrobe he picked up is Phone and dialed a number after a minute a maid picked up;

'' Hello with Bass residence with what can I help you ?'' the maid asks.

'' Yeah can you pass me to Mister Bartholomew Bass please ?'' Stiles said smirking.

''Wait a second '' she walked in to the living room where chuck,Selena,Iily,Blair, where all gathered she looked at her boss saying;

''Mister Bass there is someone on the Phone who want's to talk to you ''

''Whoever they are tell them I am not home '' Bartholomew Bass said looking at the paper in his hand's .

'' I will '' she turn back before saying;

'' I am sorry but Mister Bass is not home ''

'' well now I know for sure that you are lying ! put me on speaker now ! '' Stiles yelled.

with a scary look on her face the girl did ass she was told .

she pressed a bottom saying;

'' your on loud speaker sir ''

'' Hello daddy dearest, it hurt me so to know that you don't want to talk to me !'' Stiles said with a mocking voice.

Everyone in the Living room froze at the word Daddy, Lily,Chuck and the rest turn to look at Bartholomew Bass with shocked eyes,Stiles could hear people gasping in shock ,he smirked he knew now that he manage to get his father's attention and those in the room with him.

Bart ran to the Phone and picked it up ;

'' Przemyslaw what do you think your're doing ?'' Bart Bass asks is youngest son with narrowed eyes.

'' OH MY GOD ! '' Stiles yelled everyone in the room jumped at boy's loud yell.

''Don't call me that name ! by the way why the hell did you and mom give me that name ? where the 2 of you drunk or high when you picked my name ? '' Stiles asks he allways was curious why is mom and dad give him such a weird as name.

'' Probably both now Przemyslaw why are you calling ?'' Bart asks.

'' I just calling to let you know that I am coming to NYC for school '' Stiles said .

'' NOO apsolutely not ! I am forbidding you to come ! '' Bart yelled.

Stiles burst out laughting;

'Hahahahahaha , that was funny, real funny, did you say you are forbiding me ? really ? do really you want to play that game with me daddy ?'' Stiles said with a dangerous tone in his voice..

Chuck raised an eyebrow at Phone, that boy must be crazy to talk with his father that way ...

''Przemyslaw !'' Bart yelled.

''Watch your tone !, don't forget your place Barthelomew Bass ! don't forget who my mother was ! who my Grandfather IS ! it will take me just one Phone call to ruin Bass enterprises !'' Stiles yelled.

Barthelomew Bass balded his fist ,he knew he had lost the battle, he knew he could do nothing to stop his son from comming to NYC. and it was true what Przemyslaw said, with one Phone call Demitri Romanov could destroy his empire .

Chuck eyes when wide when he heard the boy treathen his father, never in all his year's did he heard someone talk to his father the way that boy did. he looked around the room and saw the look of shock on Lily,Serena and Blair faces.

'Okay,okay calm down, you don't have to treathen me I understand, now tell where are going to stay ?'' Bart asks. he needed to make his son calm down and forget about destroying him.

'' Well I have an Penthouse on fifth Avenue '' Stiles said .

'' Absolutetly not ! I will not let my 16 year old son live alone ! you can stay with me and the family, and that way you can meet your older Brother ! '' Bart said deep down he was doing this to at least have some form of control on the boy.

'' Jippy ! '' Stiles said with a sarcastic voice ;

'' Well you need to make 2 room's for me '' Stiles said.

'' Why 2 room's '' Bart asks.

'' Well one for me to sleep in and the other one is to create a walk in closset'' Stiles said like it the most normal thing in the world.

''Fine ,when are you coming ?''

'' Well I think in less than a week ''

'' Good than I will be waiting for your arrival untill then Stiles'' Bart said.

'' Oh and Daddy ? before I forget I will be using mom's last name, don't feel sad ,but let's face it, mom's last name is a well known name in the Upper ast side circle, it's will benefit me more using mom's last name than your's '' Stiles said smirking

'' Is okay, I am fine with it '' Bart sad happy that the boy decided to not use his last name .

'' By Dad by Big brother ''Stiles said knowing his brother was in the room.

'' By son,'' Bart said.

'' By P,pr'' Chuck said trying to say his little brother's name.

Stiles chuckle ;;

'' You can call me Stiles, is what everyone call's me since most people have trouble saying my name,and we now know who's fault that is '' Stiles said .

'' Yeah, yeah I am sorry about that son '' Bart Bass said smirking.

'' Okay than Stiles it is, you can call me Chuck '' Chuck said braking the conversation between his father and his new brother .

Stiles chuckle;

'' Chuck ? like chucky the killer doll ? for real ?'' Stiles said making Serena and Blair burst out laughing

'' No chuck, as in Charles '' Chuck said glaring at both Serena and Blair who where both still gigling.

'' Oh okay than I will call you Chuck, I will see you and dad next week '' and with that said Stiles hung up.

'Now Bart I think you have a lot of explaining to do '' Lily said with a serious voice .

'' Yes indeed '' Chuck said with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS


End file.
